Mirabella
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: Sharpay is pregnant with her husband, Troys, baby and happily lives in a beautiful house until she finds out that something isnt right. Shes takes a terrible fall in her kitchen and everything seems to go downhill after. better than It sounds!


**Written in Sharpays POV**

**Hope you like it and please review even if you dont because it will help me get better in the future.**

"SHIT" I screamed as I jumped away from the dripping island counter that I had just spilt my hot coffee over, _what's happening to me? _This was the third this week that Id dropped something or spilt something over myself for no reason! I scooted around the brown puddle on the tiles and went to find a mop from the utility cupboard, I shuffled around the cupboard as I tried to remember what I was looking for, _must be the pregnancy, _I thought to myself as I heard something crash down behind me, then It went blank.

"Shar?" I could hear his soft voice inside my head. I tried to call out to him but I couldn't manage it. This was torture, I loved his strong masculine yet so familiar voice that called out in distress as he frantically searched for me. His wife. Suddenly a piercing heat raced through my body like a race car on a long and narrow, it seared through my weak body and left it just as quickly as it had come. I lay there, just an empty soul in a shell that had once been a body. Not able to shout for help as my…_husband_ was searching for me around our dated house, this had once been my dream, to live in a beautiful antique house with a loving husband with a _baby_ due! The searing pain returned to my limp body but instead of it just quickly passing up my body like it did before it stayed, passing up slowly into my chest…_no way is this heartburn_, it pushed its way up my body. It was torture. "BABY" Troy screamed as he found me lying in the threshold of the cupboard with blood streaming out of…_me?_ I hadn't realised but it seemed to be coming from my _stomach_, Troy's expression looked pained and sickened…in one smooth movement he was down on his knees by my side "Shar? Honey? Can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand" As he said that he gently placed his hand in mine, I wanted so badly to just reach up and take his beautiful angel-like face in my frail hands but I couldn't even squeeze his little finger let alone reach his face! I wanted to scream at him _I LOVE YOU_ but I couldn't! I felt so weak and vulnerable, a crunch suddenly startled Troy from his gaze that was locked on my face and even though I couldn't feel anything I could tell this sound was not reassuring…blood pulsed from my stomach more violently than before. _The baby!_ By now I gathered that this _thing_ that was inside me was not normal and I had a feeling _(HA! How appropriate!) _that it was doing this to me…all this week id been dropping things unexpectedly and having mild hallucinations, Troy said as this was my first pregnancy that this would happen but I had never heard if it! "_OUCH" _I screamed…_I actually screamed! _The burning sensation went down my body leaving me squirming in the pain. Another violent crack sounded from my pelvis, the baby was moving down, "SHAR!" Troy sighed with relief when he heard me scream, he scooped my wilting body into his arms and up to his face, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing sounded, Troy could sense I wanted to say something so he held my head up and I eventually managed to pant out "_Troy…Name the…Baby…Mirabella" _My shortening breaths became limited as my lungs began to close up and my eyes became dark. I felt Troy tense as I lay there in his arms "Don't give up Sharpay…Stay with me" he pleaded. Darkness descended over my eyes like someone had just turned out the lights, I tried to fight it, To fulfil Troy's wish but the darkness became heavier and heavier until a bright light came into view…I couldn't stop it from happening. Troy shook my body, I could still hear him calling my name is desperation "SHARPAY SHARPAY DON'T LEAVE ME! THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT! SHARPAY" I drowned his voice out for now because I couldn't bear to hear him scream my name like that, trying to make out that it was his fault, he was always trying to blame himself. But as hard as I tried to tune the noises of reality out of my head I couldn't help but hear crying, It wasn't an adult crying…it was more child-like, then I heard Troy's voice, It was muffled but I could still hear it, as my heart beats got infrequent and out of rhythm and my breaths became limited I could just make out Troy's voice, very strained as if he had been crying for a lifetime gently whisper _"Mirabella"._


End file.
